


I'm not going anywhere

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for S2E5 of Legends of tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: “Mick, I uh, I wanted to talk to you for a second. If that’s okay.” Ray said from outside the door. As much as Mick wanted to be angry and sulk on his own, he didn’t actually want to be alone.
Coda to the S2E5 episode of Legends of Tomorrow, "Compromised".





	

Mick was tired. Tired and frustrated. He had enlisted Ray as his partner, and done the idiotic thing of opening up to him. He just couldn’t fathom the thought of anyone trying to replicate Snart. His aggravated thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

 

“What.” He grumbled.

 

“Mick, I uh, I wanted to talk to you for a second. If that’s okay.” Ray said from outside the door. As much as Mick wanted to be angry and sulk on his own, he didn’t actually want to be alone.

 

“Fine. C’mon.” Mick said, sitting down in his chair, and reclining back. Ray opened the door and stepped in with hesitation, closing the door behind him and walking over to Mick with a timid but quick stride.

 

“Make it quick.”

 

“Alright. I uh… I wanted to apologize. I didn’t know you were so standoffish about, well, about his death.” Ray gulped, anxiously playing with his hands in order to keep himself on edge. Mick watched him with a steady and piercing glare. “After it happened, yeah, we all mourned, but you were so distant. It’s like you were in denial, and still are. When I tried to be more like Snart, it only upset you. And I can’t help but think that you were only doing that to fill the void he left when he died.” Mick looked down at his twitching fingers, trying to keep a calm head. He was right.

 

“I’m not Snart. I’m really not. But I _am_ me, Ray, and I’m here for you, partner.” Mick huffed out a happy breath at Ray’s mention of the word ‘partner’. “That’s uh, that’s it. Have a good night, Mick.” Ray turned to leave, and Mick reached out to grab his hand. Ray turned to him, surprised.

 

“Don’t. Don’t leave me. Please.” Mick said quietly. Ray’s expression of surprise softened to a more relaxed, calm look. He took Mick’s outstretched hand and covered it with both of his own, and held on tight.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Mick.” Ray then used the leverage he had to pull Mick up out of his chair and into a hug. Mick’s touch was gentle at first, but then he pressed forward, holding Ray close to him. “Would you like me to stay the night? I mean, not like, like that, like, y’know--”

 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Mick interrupted, pulling away from his partner, and grabbing his hand.

 

“Do you mind if I go put on my pjs? I won’t be gone but a minute, I promise.” Ray smiled. Mick nodded, and let go of his hand.

 

Ray left the room quickly, making his way back as soon as he could, as to not distress Mick. Meanwhile, Mick simply took his jeans off, leaving him in nothing but a henley and boxers. He climbed into his bed, scooting over to make room for Ray.

 

Ray then returned, in his pjs, and after closing the door behind him, walked over to the empty side of Mick’s bed. He looked over at him, looking down at the bedspread, and then back at him with a questioning look. Mick rolled his eyes and nodded. Ray climbed in carefully under the covers, looking up at Mick again while touching his arm.

 

“What?”

 

“Uhm, maybe you could put up your arm and I could get under it? Like, maybe, we could cuddle?” Ray said, looking down. Mick chuckled, and put his arm up so that Ray could slide in underneath. He held Ray close to him as if he was going to lose him. Ray breathed in heavily, feeling engulfed by a scent that could only be described as Mick; smoke and an almost metallic smell.

 

“Like I said, Mick. I’m not going anywhere.” Ray sighed against Mick’s chest. Mick huffed out a laugh, and rested his head on top of Ray’s before starting to drift off to sleep, feeling more comfortable than he had in awhile.

 

“Thank ya, haircut.” Mick whispered.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
